


Safe place

by kobattsun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward First Times, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobattsun/pseuds/kobattsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satori is not sure how all of this started or how it works, but it doesn't seem to be so scary when his hand is holding Eita's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe place

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i feel things and shit happens

It may be the light, think Tendou, the bluish reflection of the television on Eita's hair, or the way his eyes are shiny in the dim light, dark as stars collapsed into a black hole. Maybe it's the moment, the hormones, perhaps the spring of life that makes its appearance; Satori wouldn't be able to say it with certainty.

When he leans toward his teammate, that night, there's not a reason, nor a reasoning behind: he just feels the need to do so, then for once Tendou turns off his brain and does it. Because all of a sudden he looks at him and all he can think is _Yes, this is the person I fell in love with_ , and _I want to touch him_.

So Tendou does it.

They are sitting on the floor against the edge of the bed, empty packets of biscuits and dvd packagings all around that crackle like a small fire under the pressure of their fingers.

It's a situation far away from any romantic cliché, like those in the shoujou manga he lends to Goshiki, but Eita doesn't seem to notice. The eyes of the setter are fixed on his while Satori tickles his cheek with his nose, a breath and a silent question to separate them, and for once Tendou really fears that he guessed wrong and misunderstood things - it seems to happen often lately, it seems to be normal with Eita.

But then Semi bows his head, squints and before Satori knows it he's already drowning against his lips.

It is a strange feeling kissing Eita, because it makes him feel addicted; it's like every fiber of his body trembles and leans towards him, oblivious to the need of air and Tendou think it would be a sweet death.

And Eita is often impetuous, impatient and crystal clear, because when Satori kisses him he always seems to be in a sullen rush, like he’s afraid that Tendou could change his mind at any moment slipping away like sand from his hands; like he wants to make sure to have everything, every single thing Tendou can offer him - and Satori loves playing with this side of his personality: to give him, deny him and see him melting like snow under the sun in front of his eyes.

Yet, when this time Satori kisses him, Eita stays still, tightens the hands through his hair and sighs in his mouth, making him tremble.

Perhaps it's because it may be their first time, because he knows how Tendou is emotionally inept, because to be honest Semi is as much as nervous as him, even if his gaze remains fixed in his own like he didn't feel any shame for what they are doing.

It's only when Satori drags him onto the bed that the boy finally closes his eyes, puts strong fingers under his shirt, bows his head under his kisses and sighs loudly.

Tendou is certain Eita is going on fire, because he can feel his body burn over the fabric of clothes, savors it the moment he bits tenderly the skin of his neck and wants to sink into him like a rock in the sea.

And it's awkward, so much that Satori could die, sufficiently embarrassing to make them both end up giggling like idiots, letting out some comments from time to time, throwing off the bed empty packets of chips with much more ease of their clothes. Too much clothes and skin against skin.

Satori is happy the lights are off, because if Eita could see his flushed face he would probably laugh, but at the same time he would laugh of his own. Satori is happy the lights are off, but he would like to see Eita's face anyway.

"Do you want to...?" The other's voice blocks him and Tendou feels the setter’s hands tugging sheepishly at the edge of his boxers; his grip seems strangely firm, but the dimming light that trembles in his eyes says Tendou otherwise.

Getting naked is a bizarre art, Satori reasons: one garment can completely change a situation, yet it's not enough to rely totally to someone. There are so many things under the skin, things you cannot trow away like a bunch of clothes, but that are important enough to make you alive once you pull them out.

Semi clings to Satori when the middle blocker begins to enter him with the first finger. It takes him time, patience and a good deal of self control to not rush in. He works slowly and carefully, giving him little kisses on the cheek and neck, adding two other fingers after a while.

It's so unbearably tight and it doesn't help when Eita bits hard his flushed shoulder, trying to suppress a louder cry. But then the setter pulls gently at his pants, looking up to him with glossy eyes and a ridiculously proud expression that makes him want to laugh a little.

So Satori pulls off definitely his pants and enter him.

It hurts, hurts like hell because Eita's fingers sink hard against his back, because Satori feels his chest squeezed under the weight of all those emotions.

He is not sure what he expected to try during his first time, but what he surely doesn't want in this moment is to look Eita in the eyes: it would be too intimate, too weird, and the awareness of hurting him is not something he wants to face right now.

Feelings grow with time, trust too.

It's when he is completely inside the other that Satori feels the need to stop and take time. He needs to feel this just for a moment.

"Ah, I want to die", Satori chuckles against his shoulder, Eita sitting on his womb. "This is so embarrassing!", then he clings to the setter’s back, searching for body heat. "I mean, I have my dick sticked into your ass, isn't it embaras—"

"Oh my god, Satori shut up—!" He mumbles against his chest, but his tone is shaken by a slight laugh and that feels good.

Tendou want to touch his hair, caress his cheek and make sure he is alright.

When exactly did he become so caring towards someone?

"...Are you okay?" His voice sounds quiet into his ear and Semi takes a few seconds before turning his face towards him. He curls up with his face against the crook of his neck, closes his eyes and lets their heartbeats confound.

Then Semi opens his eyes, offers him the most stupidly glad smile he has seen in months and Satori thinks he wants to drown in him and never return to surface. "Yeah, I am."

He really, really likes Eita and really wants to hold him and never let go.

"Can I...uh."

"Thrust? Do you want to move."

"...Uh, Yeah?"

"Yes, please." Eita breaths against his neck, making him shiver, and Satori starts to move his hips.

He lets his hands slowly ascend on his thigh, lets his fingers fit in the other's waist, because Eita is warm; he's like fire alive in his hands, making him feel like a candle that melts under his kisses.

First times are not particularly romantic, and when they finally come with little moans and panting breaths, all that Tendou can do is stay still and wait until they both are too cold to stay out of the sheets.

Maybe, Satori reflects, the next day they won't even be able to look at each other for the embarrassment; or maybe everything will be as usual and nothing special had happened.

Relationships takes time. Feelings too, trust too.

Loving someone is such a great mystery.

Satori is not sure how all of this started or how it works, but it doesn't seem to be so scary when his hand is holding Eita's hand.

The television is still on in the other side of the room and the sheets are wrinkled. When Satori opens his eyes Eita is still there, eyes fixed on his, and this is comfortable, this is good and it makes him want to hold it tightly.

"Hi."

He breaths, "Hi."

So Satori holds it. He doesn't understand how it works, but It feels warm, and safe.

When the morning after he wakes up, neither of them have let their hands go.


End file.
